Opening old wounds
by Lily5335
Summary: Katniss just moved to district 12 with her younger sister Prim and mother who is never around. She left district 8 with wounds that her ex-boyfriend Gale left that may never heal. What will she do when she tries to make it threw senior year with out being noticed, but catches the eye of the co-captain of the basketball team Peeta Mellark and his best friend Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first chapter to my first story so please R&R. If you have any suggethings then feel free to tell me and I will take them into account

Enjoy!

* * *

"Katniss" I hear my mother shout "Katniss get up its time for school".

I groan as I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom, I have not been looking forward to this day at all. Moving from district eight to district twelve did not sound fun to me at all, but now I'm just glad I got away from Gale,his friends and all those painful memories. I shake my head to clear it I'm not thinking about that anymore I remind my self. I open the door and look in the mirror, I look terrible I think to myself. My hair is a tangled mess, my eyes have big dark circles under them and my skin looks greasy and dull."whatever" I mumble as I grab a brush and start to attack my hair I stopped caring what I looked like the day we moved here.

I spend about ten minuets cleaning my self up and picking out my outfit. I settle on the first things I grab, a pair of plain blue jeans and a plain green v-neck. I take one quick look in the mirror grab my black converse and walk down the steps to the kitchen. I'm met by my younger sister Prim siting at the table eating her breakfast. I bid her good morning and start to braid my hair in its signature braid.

"That's all your going to do to your hair" she says "it's your first day of senior year try change it up"

I mumble something under my breath but start to braid it to the side to make her happy. I finish and look at her for approval she smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I can't help but smile when I see her happy that's all I want for her after all she's been threw with this family.

"Where's mom" I ask her I at least half expected her to be her to see us off but at the same time I almost don't want her to. Shes is a nurse at a hospital and is almost never home, after dad died she acted like we didn't even exist anymore.

"She left for the hospital already" Prim says with disappointment in her voice and dropping her head a little.

I can't help but feel sorry for my sister she's almost never really spent time with our mother. Even before my dad died she was always at the hospital leaving me to help my father raise Prim. Then after my father died he left me alone to raise Prim. I feel bad for making Prim sad and try to change the subject off my mother.

"You look beautiful" I tell her with a nudge in the shoulder "plus aren't there volleyball tryouts today"

Her eyes light up at this and starts speaking very fast and enthusiastic, "Yes yes they are and I've been working on my serve all summer I think I might make varsity dont you don't you".

She says all this with out a breath and I laugh lightly and smile, Prim never lost here happy,fighting spirit and love that about her.

"Of course you will now go get your backpack little duck" I say

She giggles and runs off to get here things well I go and grab my things as well. I don't have much I just fill my bag with notebooks and take a muffin for breakfast well I wait for Prim at the door. She sneaks up behind and takes my arm in her hand gently feeling the dark purple bruises left there from less then a month ago.

"Your bruises look better" she says gently then looks up at me with understanding in her eyes

"Thanks" I answer blandly not wanting to bring up painfully memories by thinking of that day. I smile slightly and and kiss her on the top of her head. "Come on " I say "let's get to school I don't want you late for your first day"

She looks at me with concern then smiles and walks out the door. I follow her to the truck heading to my new jail cell of a school. Remeber your goals Katniss I tell my self no getting close to people and make sure no one knows what happened back at district eight. The pain Gale caused in no one else's business just make it threw this year and everything will be ok. I stop the car in front of District twelves high school, Prim jumps from the car and waves good bye. I take a deep breath and subconsciously rub my bruises.I open the car door and step out let senior year begin I think.

* * *

So as you can see I'm no Suzanne Collins or J.K. Rowling but it will get better I promise. I'm looking for a Beta so if your interested please PM me. Any please review and tell me if you want me to continue

Thanks,

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

So i was so excited that people were reading I put up chapter 2 today. This chapter is in Peetas POV so you get the idea of the story from both sides. A big thank you to ever one who read/reviewed/and added this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm sitting at my kitchen table when i hear a loud pounding on my front door. I push myself up from my seat to go answer it, right as I get to the door it flys open almost knocking me over. My best friend Finnick comes bounding in threw the entrance with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey fellow co-captian of district twelves basketball team" he says "go mockingjays!" he shouts at the end with a even bigger grin.

"Shhhh" I quiet him quickly "your gonna wake my mom"

Finnicks smile disappears the second i say that "sorry" he whispers.

"Its ok" i assure him "lets just go alright"

I grab my keys and head out the door with Finnick close behind me. We jump into my car and drive off for school, we drive in silence until Finnick finally says something.

"So your mom had another moment last night huh" he says

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and just nod, my mothers condition is not something I like to talk about and he knows it so he quiets him self. Sometimes i regret that i told Finnick about my mom but it is nice to at least have one friend that knows my secret. After my dad left and took both of my brothers with him it was nice to have Finnick around for support.

We pull into the drive way of the school and Finnicks smile is back on his face.

"Ready for senior year man all the girls will be all over you" he says then winks at me and hops out of the car

I roll my eyes and walk up to the school with Finnick at my side. The moment we step into the school all the girls turn there heads and stare at us, Finn loves all the attention and walks down the hall way winking and wolf whistling at all the girls. Im so busy watching Finnick with amusement that I don't even see the girl in front of me and I walk right into her. I run into to her so hard she falls to the ground and her books fly everywhere.

"Im so sorry I-I..." I start but stutter the second I look at her shes the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She has long chocolate brown hair in a side braid,porcelain smooth skin and striking grey eyes. When she finally speaks her voice is like silk to me.

"Watch it" she spits at me

"I really am sorry " I say and lean down to help her up. When I reach for her wrists she flinches and I cant help but notice the big purple marks all along her arms. She notices where my eyes are lingering and she jumps up immediately and walks off. I try to stop her but Im still in shock from what I just saw. Who would want to hurt her I think she was the most beautiful,fragile looking person i've ever seen.

"Hey Peeta" Finnick says snapping me out of my thoughts of that mysterious girl I just saw "the bell rang lets get to class"

"Right lets go" I say and take a step forward stepping on someones notebook, I look down and see that it is that girls notebook. I smile to my self as I realize I'll have to return the notebook to her. I walk into to class with Finnick and smile even wider when I realize that this girl is in my class, we lock eyes for a moment and I have to control myself not to get lost in her stormy grey eyes. She looks away quickly but I cant help the spark I felt when I looked straight at her. Finn and I take the seats behind her, and i sit there thinking what i should say to her after class. Whatever I end up saying I know she will fall for me after all I am Peeta Mellark. I don't even care how much baggage this girl comes with theres no way she can have more then i do.

* * *

So please tell me what you think and I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon

Thanks,

Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is up a lot quicker then I thought it would be. I was up all night working on it so I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I sit in class staring at the clock, only one more minute until class the bell rings. I get my books ready that girls notebook on top. Then the bell rings I jump up out of my seat ready to talk to this girl.

"Go on with out" me I say to Finnick he shrugs and walks out. Ok i think deep breath play it cool, "umm excuse me" I say. She turns around and my legs turn to jelly the second her eyes land on me.

"You-you dropped this" I stutter out, great job Peeta you cant even form a sentence around her.

"Oh" she says and takes her notebook back, she starts to walk away.

"Wait" I say and grab her small in my big one hand to stop her. I cant help but notice that she flinches lightly again. Quick quick say something to her I think. "So...um where did you get your bruises" I blurt out. Idiot i think as her eyes fill with small tears,but as quickly as they come there gone.

"None of your business" she says with a glare and storms out of the room.

Perfect you knocked her down and almost made her cry in one day. I walk out of the room felling defeated but not giving up. This girl is worth it there is something about her that draws me towards her. I walk up to Finn waiting for me by our lockers.

"What were you doing that took so long" he asks me.

I consider not telling him but decide to anyway, he's Finnick after all he knows things about me that no else knows.

**Katniss POV **

I burst threw the front doors of the school with hot tears running down my face. I know I still have six classes today but I don't care. I run to my truck and start crying hysterically thinking back to that day.

***Flashback***

Today is my one year anniversary with Gale I think as I skip down the staircase. I told him to meet me in the meadow because I have a suprise for him. He didn't seem very excited when I told him but he will be when I tell him I love him for the first time. I bid Prim goodbye and head off to the meadow with smile on my face. Today will be a day I never forget I think to myself.

I'm sitting in the meadow when I hear Gale coming. I stand up and brush myself off when gale comes into view.

"I have to tell you something" he says.

"Me to" I answer "lets to it at the same time ready go...I love you".

"I cheated on you" he says at the same time.

I turn pale as Gale starts laughing, what did he just say i think.

"I love you" he chuckles "You really thought I would love you back, wow your one dumb bitch Katniss".

"Gale stop" I say as my eyes fill with tears, he's never called me that before.

"No" he says seriously and stops laughing. He walks up to me and grabs my wrists with his hands squeezing down hard.

"Stop Gale stop your hurting me" I shout at him trying to pull out of his grasp.

He laughs at my attempts to get away from him and slaps me across the face. I lay there in the dirt letting tears roll down my face.

"Get up you worthless piece of trash" he shouts and pulls me up hard by my forearms, so hard he's cutting of blood pressure. I whimper a little at the pain he's causing me right now, he hears it and laughs again. He slaps me to the ground one more time and spits on me.

"Marvel was right to tell me to cheat on you" he growls "Glimmer gave me more pleasure that one night then a piece of shit like you did in a whole year".

With that he left me there lying there in the dirt and grass curled up in a ball crying. I eventually went home to a hysterical Prim and the news that we were moving. That was the last night I spent in district eight and with Gale.

***Flashback over***

****I lay in my car yelling at myself. You promised you would think of that day again i think. It was that blonde boy how gentle and sweet he was with you, the complete opposite Gale. I have to stay away from him he brings back to many painful memories. I decide to stay in the car until Prim gets back from volleyball so I get comfortable. I lay and take a nap but one sentence flies threw my head before sleep over comes me. I was right I think I will never forget that day.

* * *

****ok I spent a pretty long time on this so I hope you liked it. Since i did work so hard on this you could always leave me a review of what you thought *hint hint*

Thanks,

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry I wanted this up earlier but I got distracted by the olympics. GO USA! Any way I realized that 2 of my favorite authors are reading my story...so exciting:). So I'm going to promote there stories for all you lovely readers

First is "**Fearless**" by **Mellark's Heart**

****Second is "**Waiting All My Life" **by **GlitterAttack**

****I highly recommend both those stories to anyone who wants to read a great story.

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews/follows/favorites.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peetas POV**

"After all that she didn't fall for your charm" Finnick said faking a look of shock "this girl must be made of steal"

I roll my eyes at him "this is serious Finn come on"

"Why do you care so much anyway" he asks "you can have any girl in school"

I ponder on his question for a moment before I answer "I don't know Finn theres...theres just something about her that draws me in"

Finnick looked at me thoughtfully for a moment like he was really thinking about something. Great he's going to think I'm crazy and laugh, why did I even tell him. I'm about to tell him to forget it until he speaks again and his question catches me off guard.

"You really do like and care about this girl don't you" he says.

I sat down for a moment to think about what he asked. He's right I hadn't even thought about how much trouble i've been going threw for this girl I just met.

"Yeah I think I do Finn" I say softly

A huge smile spread across Finnicks face "well then" he said excitedly "lets not waste anymore time shall we, whats her name?"

"I uh I dont know" I tell him feeling a little foolish.

"Oh well at least we know where to start right" he says

I look up at him and smile "thanks for doing this Finnick your the best friend I have"

"Yeah yeah I know now lets get to work" he says

I smile and listen to him talk to me about how to get a girls attention. This is perfect I think she'll be all over me in a week how hard can this be.

**Katniss POV**

I wake with a startle when I hear my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID and see that its Prim.

"Hello" I answer hastily not wanting to miss her call.

"Katniss oh my gosh guess what!" she shouts so loud in the receiver I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"What is it?" I ask

"Me and this other freshmen girl Rue made varsity as bench warmers but still varsity" she squeals with excitement.

"Thats great!" I say with just as much enthusiasm.

"I know so where are you I'm in the parking lot" she asks.

"Me to" I say "hold on"

I leap out of the truck looking all around for Prim wanting to congratulate her in person.

"Katniss over her" I hear someone shout behind me.

"Hey little duck great job" I say as I run up and give her a huge hug.

"Thanks, your coming to my first game right?" she asks

"Of course now get in the car its freezing out here" I say as I try to rub the warmth back in my arms. As I rub my arms I hit a particular bad bruises and wince at the pain. Will I never fully heal from this I think as I start the car.

"So Katniss how was your day" Prim asks me and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Fine" I say cautiously "why?"

"Oh nothing" she says smiling "just the rumor going around about you and Peeta Mellark the co-captain of the mockingjays flirting in class today"

I slam on the brakes practically sending Prim threw the wind shield. I turn and look at her with horror written all over my face.

"What rumor!" I shout at her.

She chuckles "so you do like him huh".

I turn bright red and look ahead "I do not Prim I just met him"

"Well" she says with caution in her voice "did he make you forget about Gale"

I look forward and think about for a moment before I answer her.

"Well...he did but then when I walked away all I could think about was Gale" I say

"Why?" Prim asks with a real look of confusion on her face.

I laugh lightly at her sometimes I forget how young she really is.

"I dont know Prim he was so gentle when he took my hand in his...I almost felt safe for the first time in a long time" I say softly.

I look over at her when I don't hear her answer and see she has the biggest grin on her face. I laugh lightly its not that easy Prim I think to myself I have scars that may never heal. I pull into our drive and look over at Prim who is still smiling like crazy.

"Just remember" she says "just because you have a rough past does not mean you cant have a happy future"

With those words running around in my head she jumps from the car and skips up to the house. Maybe I could give that blonde boy Peeta a chance I think. No Katniss what are you thinking you are not getting close to a boy that just causes pain and heartbreak. I'll just stay away from him I think, yes perfect how hard can that be its a big school I can avoid him easy. Starting tomorrow no going near Peeta I have to stay away from him to keep myself from being hurt ever again.

* * *

So Peetas trying to win Katniss over and Katniss is trying to avoid Peeta. How will this turn out I don't know you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which I will try to have up soon. I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Peeta and Katniss interaction which you all want but don't worry the next chapter will be centered all around those two. So until next time leave me a review and tell me what you think. By that way I'm still looking for Beta if anyone is interested just PM me. Until next time every one

Thanks,

Lily


	5. Chapter 5

OK heres chapter five everyone. Thank you to everyone to reviewed I always listen to your advice, I applied everything you said to this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta Pov**

I walk into my first class of the day with my palms sweating. This is the only class I have with her I cant chicken out and not talk to her. I look around the room and see her sitting in the back of the room by self. I take a deep breath and walk over to the empty seat next her.

"Um excuse me is this seat taken" I ask with shaky confidence in my voice.

"I guess not" she says eyeing me curiously.

I take the seat next to her and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Peeta" I say and hold out my hand to her.

She looks at me skeptical for a moment and then does the same.

"Katniss" she says and takes my hand in hers to shake.

We lock eyes for a moment but she turns away quickly. Well I think at least now I know her name now thats a start. My thoughts are interrupted when Mr. Crane walks in and clears his throat.

"Today you will be working with your table partner" he says.

I cant help but let a small smile appear on my face. Finnick looks back at me and winks with a huge smile on his face. I look over at Katniss and she has a mixture of shock and disbelief on her face. I wish I knew what she was thinking it would make this so much easier I find my self thinking.

"You are going to be doing a experiment and filling out a work sheet today" Mr. Crane says "I want to see you and your partner working as a team no letting one person do all the work".

The whole class mumbles in response as Mr. Crane starts to pass out the work sheets and ingredients. I sneak a look over at Katniss and see she's staring straight ahead obviously trying to avoid making any eye contact with me. Why is she avoiding me I think I cant remember doing anything wrong. Mr. Crane finally gets to the back of the room and places two sheets on our desk and a big plastic box.

"Alright" he says "you have until the end of class get to work".

As Katniss and I reach to grab our work sheets I feel our hands brush against each other and feel a tingling in my hand. I decied to ignore it knowing she probably didn't feel it to.

"So" I say trying to break the silence "it says her were supposed to make rock candy".

"No duh" she says with venom in her voice.

I feel a little disappointed in my self everything I say seems to be wrong to her.

"So lets get started" I say with less confidence in my voice, this is going be harder then I thought.

**Katniss POV**

I feel so guilty after I yell at him he looked so sad when I did. He's just trying to be nice to me and all I do is push him away as far as I can.

"So lets get started" he says sounding a lot more defeated then he did early.

I just nod because I know if I try to speak I'll just end up apologizing for hurting him. We get to work and neither of us try to create conversation again. By the time we finish we successfully made to large pieces of rock candy. I look up at the clock and see theres still fifteen minutes of class left. Oh no I think now were definitely going to end up talking. My fears are confirmed when Peeta starts speaking to me.

"So where did you move from?" he asks

"District eight" I say not making any eye contact with him knowing I'll get lost in his baby blue eyes.

"Oh i've gone there for basketball before its nice" he says.

"Yeah I guess" I say still staring straight ahead of me.

"Yeah" he says desperation obviously in his voice "any um... any special guy back there in eight".

I tense immediately at this question "no" I say very sternly.

I sneak a little look at him after I answer and see the sides of his mouth tugging up in a smile.

"Well thats to bad any guy would be lucky to have you" he says.

I look over at him and see a genuine smile on his face that tells me he wasn't joking. I cant help but smile at his comment and feel my cheeks heat up. I'm blushing I think I never blush alright time to put this boy back in his place. I look over at him ready to yell,then my eyes lock with his and my mind goes completely blank. I hear the bell ring but I don't even care I just sit there staring into his eyes.

"Sit with me at lunch today Katniss" he asks keeping his eyes on me.

"Ok" I say not even really knowing what he said.

"Great" he says with a huge smile on his face "I'll find you in the lunch room" and walks out.

Wait...what did I just to agree to lunch with him. Oh no all I try to do is avoid him and I end up agreeing to lunch with him and his friends. I really am the worst at this I cant do anything right lately it seems. My thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing there throat in front of me. I jump and look up to see Mr. Crane looking at me.

"You may want to get to your next class Ms. Everdeen the bell is going to ring again soon" he says.

"Sorry" I mumble as I jump up and gather my books. I run to my next class and take the seat in the back of room just as the bell rings. The teacher walks in and begins the lesson right away,I know I should listen but I cant get my brain to focus. All I can think is one question, how am I going to survive lunch with Peeta and his friends?

* * *

Ok so this chapter was 1,041 it was hard work but there all gonna be this long from now on. I know this chapter wasn't super exciting but it had a lot of Peeta/Katniss time which I know you all want. Next chapter is going to be lunch and I have a really good idea for it so it will be up pretty soon. I'm driving almost all day tomorrow to get back down to Boston so I might not have time to update but it will be soon. I'm curious to know if you guys like the changing of POV's in each chapter if you don't I can stick to one for each chapter. Tell me what you think, as usual please review and tell me what you think. I take everyones comments into consideration, until next time.

Thanks,

Lily


	6. Chapter 6

****Ok heres chapter 6 up pretty soon just like I promised. I'm very happy to announce that I know have a very good beta. So a huge thank you to **Shattered Fragment** for making this chapter even better and fixing all my dumb mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I sat in class tapping my fingers on my desk, impatiently counting down the seconds to lunch. _Only thirty more seconds until I can leave this class and then I can go find Katniss_, I think merrily. The bell rings and I'm the first the first one out the door. _Ok,_ I think, _calm down and just walk into the lunch room looking calm and casual_. Calm and casual. I can do that. I push open the doors and look all around the room for Katniss. I feel my heart sink a little when I see she's not here yet. I'm about to walk out and come back in a few minutes when I hear Finnick calling me over to our usual table.

"Hey Peeta!" He shouts to get me attention. "Over here!" He shouts across the cafeteria.

I walk over but keep my eyes scanning the room for Katniss. I take an empty seat next Finnick and mumble a hello to everybody at the table. Suddenly the cafeteria doors open and I see a girl with a braid walk in. I jump from my seat and head over to the entrance to talk to her.

"Hey" I say and give her a huge smile.

She doesn't reply she just gives a curt nod of her head. I shrug, _good enough for me_. At least she acknowledged.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends" I say and take her hand in mine.

She pulls her hand away from mine very abruptly and glares at me.

"I can walk by myself" she spits at me.

"Right." I say a little shyly. I know I had been testing her, wanting to see if she would let me hold her hand.

I lead her back toward the table and pull an extra chair over for her. Right as we sit down everyone stares at us and the silence that falls over the rest of the table is awkward.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order. I'm Finnick but you can call me Finn" he says and then winks at her.

She rolls her eyes but answers him all the same.

"Katniss" she says shaking his hand firmly.

"Alright Katniss," Finnick says "this is Cato and Thresh. Their on the basketball team with me and Peeta." Finnick says pointing to Cato and Thresh. They both Cato and Thresh nod at her and she waves back back.

"And this is Annie and Clove" Finnick finishes.

Clove looks at her and waves lightly while Annie smiles hugely and introduces herself again.

"Hi I'm Annie, Katniss it is so nice to meet you!" she says cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too." Katniss says and smiles carefully.

"So who's ready for the first game of the season? Only two weeks to go!" Cato says to all of us boys.

Finnick and Thresh nod excitedly in agreement and start a long conversation about the upcoming season. I say yeah or mumble every once and awhile to pretend I'm in the conversation. Really all I'm doing is sitting here staring at Katniss while she talks to the girls. I take in every little detail of her face, from her long dark eyelashes to the light freckles she has on her cheeks. I'm still looking at Katniss when I realize Annie and Clove are watching me with smug smiles on their faces. I turn red and look away, embarrassed that they caught me watching Katniss.

"Alright girls come on time for a break to the bathroom" Annie says.

"Coming Katniss" Clove asks her as she and Annie stand up.

"Sure" she says and follows them out.

The boys go back to their conversation but I stop even pretending to pay attention, worrying that the girls will end up talking about me.

**Katniss POV**

I follow Clove and Annie out of the lunch room and into the hallway. I see Prim on my to the bathroom walking with a little girl with dark skin and dark black hair. That must be Rue I think as I wave to them and they smile and wave back. I'm so distracted in my own thoughts that I walk right past the bathroom.

"Um where are you going Katniss" Annie asks, looking confused.

"Sorry" I mumble, embarrassed. "I was thinking about someone."

Annie and Clove give each other a knowing smile that leaves me confused. I decide to ignore it and just walk into the bathroom after them. They both stop in front of the mirror and check their hair while l I just lean against the wall and wait for them, not caring what I look like.

"So how do you know Peeta?" Annie asks me curiously.

"I dont really," I answer truthfully "he just started talking to me in chemistry today".

"Seems like he thinks he knows you pretty well" Clove says giggling.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Oh, nothing." She says as her and Annie smile at each other, this time frustrating me to no end.

"Come on, just tell me!" I play-push her as my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Its just that we caught him staring at you, like, all during lunch." Annie says nonchalantly.

I feel my cheeks heating up and know I'm turning beet red. I look up and she both of them smiling even bigger than before, if it's even possible.

"He wasn't staring" I mumble a little embarrassed that I didn't know.

"If he wasn't staring then I don't even know what staring is." Annie says.

All of a sudden the bell rang and made all three of us jump. Clove and Annie walked up to the door and looked back at me expectantly.

Saved by the bell.

"Coming?" Clove asked me.

"I'll be out in a second; I have to go to the bathroom" I say and wave them away.

They both shrug and walk out, the second the door closes a grin plays on my lips._ I can't believe he was looking at me all of lunch! That's so sweet! _Wait, stop right there and pull yourself together Katniss. This is what boys do; they pull you in and then they break your heart and walk away without a glance back. _I have to stay strong,_ I think _no matter what it takes and no matter who I hurt_. I walk out of the bathroom and see Peeta walking up to me smiling as sweetly as ever.

"Hey Annie told me you would be over here. I thought I would walk you to class." he says and his smile gets wider.

I take a deep breath in and relax. _I have to do this _I tell myself.

"I can walk myself to class fine. I don't need _your_ help." I spit at him.

His smile disappears immediately "I know, but I just thought..."

I don't even let him finish before I cut him off.

"What, you just thought you would be a real gentlemen and walk me to class?" I shout "well guess what _Peeta_," I spew his name out like venom. "I'm not interested in being the captain of the basketball teams little girl friend or even friend so go find some other slut to fall for your charm and leave me alone."

With that I left him there looking dumbfounded and heart broken. I sprint to my locker wiping away a small tear that rolled down my cheek while I ran away. _Stop crying_ I think_he's not worth your tears_. I stop crying but I can't shake this terrible feeling I have. I just hurt a boy who has no idea why I just did that to him. It had to be done though, I can never let a boy get close to me again, not after what happened before. Even if I have to hurt their feelings. I keep telling myself this, and it should have sunken in by now, but I still can't help but feel heart broken.

* * *

****So I don't know about you guys but I think this chapter was much better then my old ones. So thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. I love when my readers review and tell me what the think it always makes me really happy to know your enjoying my story.

Thanks,

Lily


	7. Chapter 7

****Sorry this took so long guys i've been getting ready for back to school stuff. This is not my favorite chapter (which has nothing to do what my beta did) I just don't think its my best. You can choose if you like it or not so please read and

Enjoy!

P.S. I know you did not like when Katniss pushed Peeta away but she had to stay true to character sorry:(

* * *

**Peeta Pov**

"Why do we even have to go?" Finnick whined.

"Because I'm going to figure out why she yelled at me! That's why." I answer him. "Now what was that address again?"

"74 Seam Drive." He said with a sigh. It was almost as if it was hard for him to say. Prejudice runs deep in the merchants. Oh well.

"Great. Here we are." I say as we walk up to a mahogany door.

"Well after you" he said to me looking expectantly.

I wipe the sweat off my palms and knock the door three solid times. The door flies open before I even had time to knock again. A pretty young women dressed in blue nurse scrubs stood there in front of us.

"Hi is Kat-" but she cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"Prim come to the door!" she shouts into the house then walks right past Finn and I and drives off.

I look forward a little confused by what just happened and see a little girl with two blonde braids standing in front of me.

"Hi you must be Prim" I say smiling at here "do you mind if me and my friend come in? We need to talk to your sister."

She smiles smugly at me and nods opening the door wider so Finnick and I can step in.

"Come on in. I'm Prim by the way." she says holding out her hand "And this is Rue." she says pointing to a little girl with darker hair and skin.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I say shaking their hands and smiling.

"Ladies" I hear Finnick say behind me and turn around just in time to see him wink.

I roll my eyes well the young girls giggle and even blush a little.

"Is Katniss here?" I ask Prim.

"Yeah. I think she's in her room. Here, I'll show you where it is." She answers me.

"Are you ok to stay down here with Prim and Rue?" I ask Finnick.

"Yeah I'll be ok" he said smiling at the girls again causing them to giggle even more.

Prim took my hand and lead me up a small staircase and pointed down a hallway.

"Last door on the right" she said and then walked back down the staircase smiling and humming to herself.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly not wanting to disturb her too much.

"Come in" she sings from inside her bedroom.

I turn the doorknob and open the door slowly before stepping into the room.

"Prim I said I'dl take you and Rue out for ice cream as soon as I finish this paper." she says without looking up.

I clear my throat awkwardly to show her I'm not her younger sister Prim. She looks up and pure shock washes all over her face. I don't really know what to do so I just smile at her and wait for her to speak.

"Why are you here?" she says in a whisper I can barely hear "I thought I you would stay away."

Now its my turn to be shocked. Why would she want me to stay away? I was just being nice to her.

"Why would you want me to stay away Katniss? Tell me the truth, don't feed me some bullcrap." I say very firmly. I don't care what she does this time. She's telling me what I want to know.

**Katniss POV**

I look up at him still in shock for most of his speech but when he says that I get angry.

"Why should I tell you the truth about anything? You don't know me at all!" I shout at him.

He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly, pulling at the ends of it.

"That's what I'm trying to do Katniss! I'm trying to get to know you but you won't let me" he says, trying to keep his voice even.

"Well why do you want to get to know me so badly anyway?" I says raising my voice even higher.

"Because I care about you!" he screams at me "Can someone not actually care about you?!"

"I don't want you to care about me! I can take care of myself!" I screams louder than him.

"You don't always have to be so strong all the time Katniss! You could try to let someone in for once, you know!" he shoots back at me.

"Like you know my story. There are reasons that I don't let people in! And you wouldn't understand even if I told you!" I spit at hi.

"Then just try me, oh mighty Katniss! Try and make me understand what I am too dim to!" He shouts but then lowers his voice again. "Just tell me. Please, Katniss."

I look at him and my eyes soften for a moment but in an instant it's gone. He sighs and walks over to my door turning the doorknob to walk out.

It happened back in district eight." I say so softly that he can't possibly hear me. But he must when he stops at my door and comes back and sits on my bed across from me.

"What happened?" he asks kindly, not wanting to push me probably.

I take a deep breath. I was going have to tell someone eventually.

"Its a pretty long story." I say

"It's okay." he says and smiles softly at me.

"Ok... Where to start?" I say.

I look at him and see he's eager to finally hear me tell him something. I take in one more deep breath and start telling the story I swore I would never tell again.

* * *

I know this was short and I know I left you with kind of a cliffhanger but I sort of hit writers block sorry. So my next chapter wont be up till I get back home all the way to Alaska. I'm leaving in two days so four days at the longest it will take me to put up the next chapter. Please please review and tell me what you thought I love when you review.

Thanks,

Lily


	8. Chapter 8

****I know guys I'm a terrible author I'm so so so so sorry this took so long. I just never had time I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me the next chapter will be really soon I swear this time. Please forgive me and

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

She takes in an unsteady breath and looks me in the eyes.

"It all started back in district eight with my first boyfriend. He was handsome and strong and everything I wanted in a guy." she says softly

I can't help but feel a small pang of jealousy as she speaks about her ex-boyfriend. I could be all those things. I could be more.

"We had been dating happily for a while by then, and our one year anniversary was coming up soon. He had been acting a little off lately but I had decided to ignore it. I blew it off, thinking he was just nervous about the anniversary. I'd planned a nice picnic in our special place and waited for him to show up." She paused for a moment, collecting herself.

"Its ok," I tell her softly. "Take your time".

"Your so different than him." She mumbles distractedly to herself, staring intently into my eyes before continuing. "He was a little late and told me he had to tell me something and I said I had to, too. We decided to tell each other at the same time. He told me he cheated on me with this popular girl Glimmer and that he was glad that he did it, too."

"What did you tell him?" I ask, too shocked to say anything else..

"I told him I loved him" she says letting a stray tear fall down her cheek.

I was dumbfounded. I want to comfort her every way that I can. I slide over a little closer to her and wipe away the tear she let fall. She looks at me sadly but doesn't push me away.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. No one should cheat, especially not someone lucky enough to get you." I tell her softly.

"I'm not even done with the story yet." she says and one more tear falls before she brushes it away quickly.

How could her story possibly get any worse?

"I was shocked of course, but I was even more shocked when he just started laughing at me. He told me I was a fool if I thought he would ever love me. I told him to stop laughing at me, it really wasn't funny at all, but instead he... he came up to me and grabbed my wrists."

I looked at her bruised wrists in horror, no, its not true I kept telling myself.

"I... I told him to let me go" she continued "I screamed at him that he was hurting me but he just laughed louder. And then he slapped me across the face... hard. He yelled at me to get up but... but I just... stayed there, lying in the dirt but he pulled me up and slapped me again. Then he called me a bitch, spit on me and walked off. That was the last time I ever saw him. I moved the next day".

She sniffled and let two more tears fall down her cheeks. I sat there full of pure hatred for the boy who hurt her. I swore to myself if I ever met the boy who did that I'd rip him apart for ever hurting her.

"Oh Katniss" I said softly "I had no idea. I'm so sorry"

She looked at me, confused for a moment, more tears coming out of her steely grey eyes.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." She told me with certainty.

"Yes I did." I answer "I just pushed you into telling me what what was wrong, I asked you about your bruises earlier, and I asked if you had a boyfriend. I was insensitive."

She looked at me with a softness that I'd never seen in her eyes before she suddenly placed her arms around my neck. She balled onto my shoulder and I didn't try and stop her. I lifted her up and placed her on my lap so I could hold her while she cried. I cradled her lightly trying to give as much comfort as I could. We stayed like this for at least half an hour before she finally stopped crying. She lifted her head from my now tear soaked sweater and took a deep breath. She realized that she was sitting right on my lap and pulled herself off as quickly as she could. I smiled at her lightly and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She didn't pull away when I did this so I took this a good sign and moved closer to her. We were sitting so close that our thighs and forearms were touching.

"I won't ever hurt you like that Katniss" I say softly before I feel her freeze next to me.

**Katniss POV**

I freeze the moment he says this to me. And that's when all of a sudden it hits me. I just told my biggest secret to Peeta Mellark, who I barely even know. I look him in the eyes to see if he really means what he just said. His baby blue eyes are full of honesty and kindness, and I can't help but get lost in them.

"I know." I whisper to him with a small voice.

He smiles slightly at me takes my face in his hands and strokes my cheek with his thumb. I close my eyes and lean my face into his big, warm hand. What's happening to me, I think, I never let things like this happen to me...whatever's even happening to me.

"Katniss" I hear Peeta whisper and open my eyes to his big blue ones. He leans his face into mine so the tips of our noses are touching each other. He reaches out and traced my lips with his thumb as I reach out and touch his cheek softly. I see him start to lean in so I close my eyes and feel his lips slightly pressed against mine. And just as I'm about to react to his kiss-

"Peeta!" I hear someone shout up the staircase.

Peeta and I both jump and move away from each other quickly just as the door swings open. Finnick comes barging in like it's is his own bedroom.

"Hey man you ready?" he says not looking up from his phone "your mom just texted and she needs you, like now".

Peeta jumps up from the edge of the bed and runs to the door.

"Yeah lets go." he says and runs out the door.

I sit there still staring at the door and still confused by what just happened. All of a sudden Peeta comes bounding back through my door and kisses my cheek.

"See you tomorrow" he whispers in my ear and runs out again.

I smile to myself and feel the spot on my cheek where his lips just were. What is happening to me? I don't even bother answering the question though because I already know it. You're falling for him Katniss. You're falling for him hard.

* * *

Soooo I hope you all liked this chapter and that moment Katniss and Peeta had:). Please review even though I don't really deserve them because I made you wait please review anyway. Each review makes me smile:).

Thanks,

Lily


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry this took so long but my Beta didn't send me the chapter back so I had to ask my other one to fix it up. A big thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed and for being so nice and waiting for this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to **KatnissPeeta3 **your review made me smile huge.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"What exactly did my mom say?" I ask, in a panicked voice.

"She said, 'Get home now, there's something great happening'," Finnick says, reading off the text for me.

"Crap," I mumble under my breath and step on the gas a little more.

The second I pull into the drive way, I jump from the car and burst inside with Finn close at my heels.

"Mom!" I shout. "Mom, where are you?"

All of a sudden, my mom comes rushing through the door, with her eyes wide open.

"Peeta," she says. "Your father's back. He's just next to me, and he brought your brothers, too."

She waves to her side and points at thin air. I look back at Finnick, and he's just shaking his head sadly at me. I walk over to my mom and put my arm around her, trying to calm her down.

"Mom, Dad's not back. You're just having another hallucination. Come, sit down before you cause a seizure," I tell her sadly.

"No, no, he is back Peeta. He's right here, I'm going up stairs to talk to him," she says, and then runs up the steps.

I shake my head softly and look back at Finnick who's just standing in the door way awkwardly.

"Sorry about this, Finn. She hasn't done that in awhile," I say, trying to break the silence.

"Look... Peeta, I know you try your best and all with your mom, but you need to send her to a home. Her Alzheimer's is just getting worse and even causing epilepsy. Your aunt and uncle could come down and take care of you when she's gone," he says.

I look at him angrily. "Why does no one think I can take care of my mom? I've been doing it since my dad left, and I can keep doing it!"

"I know, but you can't keep it up forever, Peeta," Finnick says, then looks down at his feet with a guilty look. "So, I called your aunt, and she arranged for her and your uncle to come down and help your mom find a nursing home and take over caring for you."

Pure rage runs through me, as Finnick tells me what he did.

"Get out, now," I spit at him with venom.

"I did it because I care about you, Peeta," Finnick says sadly, then walks out the front door.

I'm so enraged, I pick up one of the lamps and throw it across the room. It crashes against the wall, and pottery pieces fly everywhere across the floor. I feel tears start to run down my cheeks, and I collapse on the floor, balling. How could Finnick do this? My whole life has always been in my control. Now, I'm going to have everything am I ever going to learn how to live with my drunk uncle Haymicth and my preppy aunt Effie? Worst of all, what will Katniss think of my crazy dysfunction family?

_Katniss_, I think to myself.

I can't believe I practically kissed her today. And now, this. I can't drag Katniss into my crazy life. I think, I'll have to tell her it won't work on Monday. After hearing what she said today, I can't bring more confusion and pain to her life. No matter how much pain it causes me to let her go.

**Katniss POV**

I sat in my bed room for at least an hour before Prim and Rue finally came to check on me.

"Katniss, you have been in here forever. What on earth are you thinking about so hard?" Prim asks me.

I look up at her with a dazed look and a light blush still on my cheeks.

Both her and Rue give me a puzzled look until Rue squeals out with joy.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss was kissed!" Rue shouts out with joy.

I turn bright red and try to hide my face in my hands to keep my blushing unseen.

"Oh my gosh!" Prim joins in. "You were kissed by Peeta, weren't you?"

I look up at them and smile slightly, but that was enough to confirm their thoughts. My smile had really set them off, and they were jumping up and down, squealing with excitement. They both run over and jump on either side of me on my bed.

"So..." Rue says.

"What was it like?" Prim finishes.

I smiled from ear to ear and thought back to the moment.

"Well, we didn't really kiss, but our lips did touch for a moment," I explain.

"Aww," they both say in unison.

I smile even wider, at the younger girls and giggle a little. I never really had girl friends besides my best friend Madge from District Eight. Even with her, though, we never had super-girly, fun moments like this that much.

"Okay, tell us what happened," Prim says.

"Detail by detail." Rue finishes for Prim this time.

I laugh a little. I love how these two could completely read each other's minds. They have only known each other for a week, and they are already attached by the hip.

"Well... When I had started crying, he had picked me up and put me in his lap so I could cry on his shoulder," I say.

"Do we ask why you were crying?" Prim asks.

"No," I answer quickly, and both the girls nod in understanding.

"I had cried on his shoulder for awhile," I continue. "Then, I had finally stopped. I had just realized that I was sitting in his lap and pulled myself off quickly. I leaned back against the head board, and he did the same. We were so close, our bodies were touching."

Prim and Rue wiggle their eyebrows at each other during my last comment. I roll my eyes at them but smile all the same.

"Then, he leaned in and whispered that he would never hurt me. I didn't know what to say to that until I looked up into his eyes and told him, I know. He smiled at me and started to stroke my cheek. It felt so good, I just closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. Then, he whispered my name and started tracing my lips with his thumb. I put my hand on his cheek and saw him start to lean in. He had just pressed his lips on mine, and before I could even react, Finnick came barging in and took Peeta with him," I finish.

Both Prim and Rue take deep, heavy sigh and smile.

"How magical," Rue says and smiles.

"Katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree." Prim starts singing with Rue joining in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes-"

They're cut off short when I throw my pillow at them, laughing.

"Who said anything about love?" I ask them, giggling.

They giggle and throw my pillow back at me.

"No one," says Prim. "You didn't let us finish."

"You brought up love all by your self," Rue says, smiling smugly.

I blush profusely, and they start giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey, didn't I promise you two girls ice cream ages ago?" I say, desperate to change the subject.

They both leap up immediately and bound out of my room.

"Meet you down stairs!" Prim shouts behind her.

I giggle and ran down the stairs after them. Today has turned out to be a pretty good day, I think with a big smile on my face.

I giggle and ran down the stairs after them. Today has turned out to be a pretty good day, I think with a big smile on my face.

* * *

So this had a new Beta so it may seem a little different but I still wrote it so its not to different. I hope you all liked the new hunger games characters introduced. You will see more of them in upcoming chapters very soon. So now its Peetas turn to push her away. What will happen next I don't wait and find out:). Please review and tell me what you think

Thanks,

Lily

characters


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this is kind of a long authors note so be prepared. First of all I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I used to be. I started school about 2 weeks ago and I got the toughest math teacher our school has so most of my free time is spent doing homework. So its been harder to update but I promise I'm trying to get back to my really quick updates so you guys don't have to wait so long. Second I think it time again that I thank everyone that is reading and reviewing. I cant believe I have 81 followers I never thought I would get that many. Last but not least you all know that I have a new Beta but I forgot to mention there name last time. So everyone I dedicate this chapter to my awesome new Beta **TogetherWeCanFly. **If it weren't for her my chapters would never be this good. So one more big thank you to my Beta and that will bring a end to my long authors note.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I take a deep breath and push open the huge school doors. I look around for Katniss the second I'm inside, but instead I find Finnick looking at me. He smiles at me weakly and starts to walk up to me in long strides. I turn on my heel and walk away from him, as fast as I can. I hear his footsteps speed up behind, and I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn around to face the boy I once called my best friend.

"Can I help you?" I say with all the hate I can muster.

"Look, Peeta, I wanted to talk to you," he says and looks down at his feet, "about what I did."

"Really? Because last time I checked, I don't speak to traitors," I spit.

His eyes fill with hurt, as my words come from my lips. Good. I want him to feel guilty. I think he deserves it, for what he did. I start to walk away, and he doesn't try to stop me this time. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even see Katniss, and I walk right into her.

"Oof," she says, as she falls to the ground, books flying everywhere.

I chuckle, as I help her from the ground.

"We have to stop meeting like this," I say and laugh lightly.

"Maybe, you should watch where you're going," she says playfully and giggles.

I let a smile spread across my lips at the sound of her giggling.

_Wait. Stop, Peeta. Don't smile you're trying to end it, remember?_ I think.

My thoughts are cut off short, though, the second Katniss brushes her hand against mine. She touches me feather-light, but the touch still sends a shock all through my hand and up my arm.

"Come to my locker with me," I say, wanting to get it over with soon.

"Sure," she says and smiles warmly at me.

I inwardly groan. This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought.

We both walk to my locker and stand there, not looking at each other.

"So, Peeta, I was thinking about last night, and..." she says, but I cut her off short.

"Katniss, it's not working," I say, without meeting her eyes.

She goes completely silent for a minute, and it takes all my power not to scoop her up and kiss her for real.

"W-what do you mean? I thought you liked me," she says shakily.

"Well, you were wrong, huh?" I say with no emotion.

I sneak a quick look at her and see small tears filling up in the corners of her eyes.

"You... you promised you would never hurt me," she says with pain laced in her voice.

I take a deep breath and say the words I wish I would never have to say to her.

"Well, boys lie, Katniss. I guess, I'm just no different from your old boyfriend, am I?" I spit.

That breaks her, and she runs down the hallway, crying. I feel my own cheeks start to grow wet and run to the boys' bathroom. I lock the door and collapse on the floor in tears. Hurting Katniss was the last thing that I wanted, but I had to I think to myself. I did it to protect her, so it was the right thing to do... Right?

**Katniss POV**

I run into the first closet door I see, thinking I can be alone in there. Instead I'm met by a picture I thought I would never see. Finnick is sitting on a bucket with wet cheeks and a runny nose.

"I'm sorry," I say through sniffles. "I thought it was empty. I'll go."

I'm about to turn the door knob when Finnick's cracked voice breaks the silence.

"No, wait. You can stay, if you want," he says in a barely audible voice.

It's enough for me, though. I drop right there by the door and burst into tears. I cried on and on for at least an hour before I finally stop and look up at Finnick.

"Sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to cry so long."

"Its all right. Why are you crying, anyway? I thought you would be in Peeta's arms right now."

I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again, and I take in a deep, shaky breath.

"No. Peeta said it wasn't working out and ended it," I barely get out. "It's not like we had even started anything, anyway."

Finnick looks at me sadly and shakes his head slowly.

"Katniss, it's not your fault he's pushing you away. It's sort of mine. You see, he's going through a tough time in his life, right now, and he probably thinks he can't handle anything right now," he says, as he comes and sits down next to me.

"That's still no excuse for the way he talked to me," I say through a sniffle. "What's going on in his life that's so bad, anyway?"

Finnick looks as if he's debating with himself on whether to tell me or not.

"I can't say, Katniss. When the time comes, he will tell you, when he's ready," Finnick says.

"Okay," I whisper. "Why are you in here, anyway?"

"Well," Finnick says, shaking a little. "At first, I was upset that Peeta yelled at me, and then Annie came and yelled at me, too. She said that I tore you two apart some how, and she's not talking to me until I fix it."

I look at him, confused, for a moment, and then it hits me. Finnick has a crush on Annie. Out of all the girls in the school, he likes a sweet girl who just stays in her small group of friends.

"You like her, don't you?" I ask.

"H-huh," Finnick says, blushing profusely and trying not to meet my eyes.

I smile warmly at him and stand up offering him my hand. He takes it and looks down at me with a light blush still on his cheeks.

"Well," I say. "If we're going to be miserable, then we might as well be miserable together."

Finnick smiles at me and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"I think, I see a friendship growing, Ms. Everdeen," he says and gives me a cocky grin.

I laugh and wipe the last few tears from my eyes.

"As do I, Mr. Odair," I say and give him a half-hearted smile.

We walk out of the closet and down to our lockers. This may just work out. I think all Finnick and I both need right now is a good friend, and that's what we have in each other.

_Now_, I think,_ if only I could find out why Peeta broke the first promise he ever made to me_

* * *

__I know none of my chapters have been very upbeat lately but don't worry they will get happier soon I promise. So if any of you have questions or suggestions for my story feel free to PM. I hope you liked how I'm making Finnick a bigger character in the story. I just had to make him a main person he one of my favorite characters in the whole series. Next chapter were probably going to meet Haymitch and Effie and I'm pretty excited to write them so my next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and I hope you liked it.

Thanks,

Lily


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my gosh it has been way to long since I updated. I'm really sorry about that and I will try my absolute best to make sure it never happens again. This chapter is pretty short but I just kind of wanted to get it out of the way. I have ideas for the next few chapters so this one was just leading up to them. I had a request for a Finnick point of view so there is one of those in this chapter. Like I said I almost always take my readers advice because if it weren't for you guys I would have no story. Anthor thank you to my beta and thats the end to my authors note.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I was walking home by myself when, all of a sudden, it hit me. My aunt would be there when I got home. I speed up the stairs to my house and stand by the door. I wipe a few stray tears away, that had fallen on my walk home. I push open the door, and I am engulfed in a huge hug the second I walk in.

"Oh, Peeta, look at you! It's been too long!" My aunt screeches into my ear.

"Yeah, it's great to see you, too," I say, with less enthusiasm and pry myself out of her hug.

"Haymitch!" she squeals. "Haymitch, get in her, and say hello to Peeta!"

My uncle stumbles into the room, holding a flask in one of his hands.

"Peeta, look at you, so tall and handsome. You've got that... that...rugged look to you, these days," he slurs and takes another swig from his flask.

"Tipsy, already, Haymitch?" I ask him.

He holds up his hand and shakes his head at me.

"Whoo, kid, slow down. I'm not quite ready for the question-answer part. Let's just catch up later," he says, as he hiccups and stumbles back out of the room.

I shake my head and look back over at my aunt, who is biting her lip, no doubt to hold back comments about my uncle's appearance.

"So, he's changed, hasn't he?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

My aunt purses her lips and looks at me.

"Look, Peeta, I made your uncle promise to be sober, if we move in. Today is his last day of drinking," she says.

I scoff at how foolish she's being.

"He's lying. He will never be sober, not even for you," I spit at her.

"Peeta!" she squeals at me. "I don't think I liked that tone. Watch your manners."

"Whatever," I mumble under my breath. "Where's my mom? I need to talk to her."

She freezes and looks down at the ground, awkwardly.

"Peeta... She's already gone. They took her this afternoon," she whispers to the ground.

My whole body tenses, as the words leave her lips.

"Who took her?" I say very shortly and try to hold back the anger boiling inside me.

"The hospital ward. It's about two hours outside of town," she says, still not meeting my eyes.

I feel tears start to burn in my eyes, and I run up to my room, not wanting my aunt to see me cry.

"It was for your own good, Peeta," my aunt shouts up the stairs after me.

I slam my door shut and collapse on my bed, in a wave of tears. I didn't even get to say good-bye. More tears fall on my cheeks. I cry, for at least an hour, before I finally force myself to stop. I sit up and pick up my phone, dialing the number to one person I want to talk to. The phone rings about twice, until I snap my phone shut and shove it under my pillow. I can't call them. They won't even care about what happened to me. I put my head down on my pillow and fall asleep, feeling more alone than ever.

**Finnick POV**

I reach down and flip open my phone.

"Hello... Hello?" I say into the receiver. "Huh. Must've hung up."

Katniss looks at me and shrugs.

"Who was it?" she says to me.

I look down at who just called. I grow a little pale when I read the name _Peeta_ on my phone screen.

"So, who was it?" Katniss asks me.

"N-no one," I stutter, not wanting to bring Peeta up around her.

"Come on," she says playfully, as she punches me in the arm lightly. "You have a secret admirer you don't want me to know about?"

"No, it's just my mom. I should probably-" I try to say, but I'm cut off by Katniss grabbing my phone.

I watch her flip open my phone, and I see her smile slowly disappear. She coughs awkwardly and hands my phone back to me.

"So, why did he just call you?" she asks.

"I don't know. He hung up before I could answer," I say cautiously and look at her, a little worried she might start screaming again.

"Stop looking at me like that," she says. "I'm fine. I'm already over him."

I give her an incredulous look, but I let the subject drop, anyway.

"What about you and Annie?" she asks innocently.

I tense up, and I feel my cheeks start to flush at the sound of her name.

"W-what about her?" I stutter, looking like a complete fool.

Katniss smirks at me and rolls her eyes a little bit.

"Look, Finn, even before you told me, I could kinda tell you liked her," she says with complete confidence.

"So?" I ask, having no idea what's going on.

"So, go get her, you dummy. She obviously likes you, too," she tells me.

I ponder on her words for a moment, and then I realize, it's true. I stand up abruptly and look over at Katniss, who is still smiling at me.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go talk to her," I say and head for the door.

"Good luck!" I hear Katniss shout down the stairs after me. I say a quick good-bye to Prim and pound out of the door and into the street. I'm walking for ten minutes when it starts raining heavily. I walk up to the house I've been looking for and get ready to knock on the door.

_Sorry, Annie. I think you're going to have to wait until tomorrow._

I pound on the door twice and wait. The door flies open, and woman stands before me.

"Hi, Mrs. Trinket. Is Peeta home?"

* * *

Ooooo cliffhanger why is Finnck going to talk to Peeta? I don't know I can promise they will be some secrets reviled next chapter and some drama to. I mean come on who doesn't love some good drama. Please review and tell me what you thought. I especially want to know if you think I captured Haymicth and Effie. I think I did pretty ok but I want to know what you thought. I will try to update really soon I promise until next time my lovely readers.

Thanks,

Lily


	12. Chapter 12

****See I told you I would update really soon. Another reason why I updated so quickly was all my wonderful reviews so keep that in mind. I'm going to dedicat this chapter to **Kat319. **She is a new reader but reviewd almost every chapter and each reveiw made me smile. A huge thank you to my beta who got this to me so quickly so I could update even sooner.

Enjoy!

P.S. There's a part where Katniss reads off some text messages I made it bold so I think you will be able to understand it. If not just PM and I'll explain what happened.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I'm startled awake by a light tapping sound on my door. I groan and heave myself off of my bed. I open my door, and I am shocked to see my aunt and Finnick, standing in my doorway.

"Peeta, look who dropped by to say 'hello'!" my aunt says cheerfully.

"Yeah, great," I say flatly. "Come on in, Finn."

Finnick steps into my room, confidently, and sits down on my bed. I look at him with a puzzled look, then turn back to my aunt.

"Thanks, Aunt Effie," I say sweetly and give her a small smile, knowing that it will please her.

"You are quite welcome, Peeta," she says, a smile crossing her face. "I'll be downstairs. Play nice, boys!"

With that, she turns away and clicks down the stairs in her heels. I close my door the second I hear her footsteps fade and turn to Finnick.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at Finnick.

"Look," he says, standing to face me. "We need to talk, and you need to listen to me."

I scoff and turn away, refusing to look at him.

"Why would I listen to you? It's your fault that my mother is gone," I say, anger boiling up inside me. "They just took her away this afternoon, without even letting me say good-bye."

Finnick is silent for a moment, and I know that he is letting this news sink in. It is minutes before he finally opens his mouth again to speak.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and you know that," he says with a shaky voice.

I turn to look at him, and I can see that he meant every word he said.

"Well," I say, taking in a deep, shaky breath. "How am I supposed to do basketball this year with my co-captain mad at me?"

Finnick looks up at me, and I see his eyes fill with happiness. His whole face lights up, as he comes over and gives me a one-armed hug. I laugh and hug him back, without any hesitation. We pull apart, and Finnick is still smiling from ear to ear.

"Good to have you back, Peeta," he says with a less shaky voice.

"Same here. So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask.

Finnick's smile fades, and I start to feel a nervous feeling grow in my stomach.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Its, um... It's about Katniss," he says in a small voice.

I feel pure panic run through me, hearing him talk about her like that.

"What happened? Was she hurt? Is she okay?" I yell, preparing for the worst.

"What? No," Finnick says quickly. "I just wanted to talk to you about her."

I feel my whole body relax, and I let a long deep breath. As long as she is okay, I'm okay.

"What about her?" I ask.

"You need to go get her back," he says, his eyes locked on me.

I stop and think about his words, for a moment. I want nothing more than to be with Katniss, but I know that if I want to protect her from harm, I need to stay away from her.

"I can't do that. She's happier without me," I say forcefully, to make sure Finnick gets it.

Finnick groans and rolls his eyes at me.

"No, she's the complete opposite without you. She's miserable," Finnick says, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"How would you know?" I ask. "I saw her later today, and she seemed fine."

Finnick looks like he wants to slap me across the face, out of pure frustration.

"No, you fool! It's a mask. She acts like she's okay, but she is really hurting, deep down," Finnick shouts at me, inches from my face.

I let his words sink in, as I think about what I should do next.

"Finn, I just can't. She told me the story of her past, and I can't bring her into my terrible life and bring her more pain." I take a deep breath and continue. "I care about her too much to put her through anymore pain, so I have to let her go."

Finnick looks at me for moment, like he's deciding what to do with me.

"Look, Peeta," he says, taking my shoulders and forcing me to face him. "Just because you have pain in your life, that does not mean you can't have happiness, too."

I look at him and smile, because I know he is exactly right.

"What are you going to do, now?" Finnick asks.

"I'm going to get her back," I say, confidence in my voice.

**Katniss POV**

The moment after Finnick left, I heard a light buzzing sound. I was looking all around the room, until I finally found the source. Finnick had accidentally left his phone at my house. I looked at the screen and saw that there were two missed calls from an unknown number.

"Huh. Must be the wrong number," I mumble to myself.

I clicked out of the call log, and I was about to close the phone, when I saw my name in one of the text messages. I thought about it for a moment, but my curiosity got the best of me. I got comfortable on my bed and started to read through his messages. I got even more curious, when I realized his conversation was with Peeta. I clicked on the messages and started to read.

**Finnick:** So, when did the doctor say your mom could stop taking the medication?

**Peeta:** As soon as her seizures start to become less frequent again.

**Finnick:** So, her last episode was pretty bad, huh?

**Peeta:** Worst she has had in awhile.

**Finnick:** Are you going to tell Katniss about your mom?

**Peeta:** I don't know yet. I have to think about it. I have to go. See you tomorrow.

**Finnick:** See you.

I freeze for a moment and let everything I just read digest. So, is that the reason why Peeta told me it won't work? I think back to when Finnick told me had something to deal with in his life.

"Oh my gosh..." I whisper to myself, as all the puzzle pieces fall into place.

Peeta didn't want to be with me, because he was scared to tell me his secret, and now I know his secret. I have no idea how to feel, except shocked and a little mad. Shocked that something this huge was happening to Peeta, and almost no one knew. I also feel anger towards him because I shared my secret with him, and he couldn't tell me his. All in all, I almost feel happy. Happy that there will be no more secrets between us. I start to get ready to go see Peeta and talk to him about what I just found out, when I hear a knock on the door. I look at my clock and see that it's eleven thirty. Who on earth is at my door, this late? I walk down the stairs to see who it is, when they start knocking again more frantically this time.

"I'm coming, hold on!" I shout.

I finally get to the door and swing it open. I freeze in place, as I see who is at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, genuinely confused.

* * *

More cliff hangers I know I cant help it there so fun to write. I know you are all probably not loving the cliff hangers as much as me so I'll try not to do to many. So who's at the door I don't know wait till mytext chapter and you'll see. Leave your reviews and tell what you all thought. I hope you liked the chapter see you soon.

Thanks,

Lily


	13. Chapter 13

So I know you have all been waiting for this chapter because I left you with that cliff hanger so I wrote this as fast as I could. You all made pretty good guesses on who it was but I think you will all still be surprised. You all probably don't want to read this authors note and just get on with reading the story so I'll just wrap it up with one more thing. I have over **100** followers! Ahh that's just so crazy but not all the credit goes to me it goes to my Beta as well because with out her my chapters would never be this good.

A HUGE thank you to every ones who's reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"What are you doing here?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Hello, dear. Sorry, but I didn't have my spare key," my mom says.

"It's fine, but why were you knocking so frantically?" I ask, still confused about why she is home. She told me she had a late shift tonight.

"I wanted to get out of the rain," she says and then pauses, like she expects me to say something.

"Oh, right," I say, stepping out of the way to let her in.

She walks in and and hangs up her soaked jacket.

"So, why are you here?" I ask, a little more rudely than I intended.

"Well, I decided to take the night off and be here in the morning, so I could have breakfast with you girls."

"Oh," I say blandly.

"Seeing as you're already awake," she says, ignoring how I just responded. "Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?"

"Well, actually, I was going to meet someone."

"Katniss, please. I'm trying here," she says, begging me with her eyes.

"All right," I say. "He can wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you," my mother says, smiling warmly at me.

We walk into the kitchen together, not saying another word. My mother puts the water on while I get the cups. I reach into the cabinet and take out the two mugs my father bought for us for our last Christmas together. Mine, a forest green mug, and my mother's, a robin egg's blue. In some ways, this feels like the last part of my father we have left.

"I still use that mug every morning," my mother whispers to me.

"Yeah, the mornings that you bother to be here for," I say coldly.

My mother sighs and turns her attention back to the tea. We stay completely silent, until we are both sitting down at the table with our tea.

"So, this person you were meeting tonight... It was a _he_?" my mother asks.

"Yes," I say, taking a sip from my tea.

"Will I ever get to met this _he_?" she asks while adding sugar to her tea.

"If you want," I say harshly.

"Does this _he_ have a name?" she asks, ignoring my tone.

"Yes... His name is Peeta," I say, smiling slightly, as I say his name.

"This must be a very special boy," she say, smiling warmly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you can't even say his name, without smiling," she says, smiling even wider.

I feel my cheeks turn bright red, and I look down, avoiding my mother's eyes.

"As long as he helps you forget about Gale, I'm happy," she says, losing her smile.

I look up at her in shock. No one has brought up Gale around me ever since we left District Eight, and I had hoped we would keep it that way.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I know it's a tough subject around you, but-"

I don't let her finish. I get up from my seat and walk straight to the door.

"Katniss, where are you going?" my mother shouts after me.

"Out," I answer, slamming the door behind me.

**Peeta POV**

It took Finn a while to convince me that I should go talk to Katniss tonight, but I finally agreed. He asked if I wanted him to come with me, but I made him go talk to Annie.

"Katniss, I know we hit a rough patch and... No, that doesn't sound right," I say to myself.

I have been working on what I should tell Katniss for the entire walk, but nothing seems right. I am just about to give up, go back home and wait until tomorrow, when I hear someone shout my name. I turn around and see Katniss, running toward me.

"Katniss," I shout down to her and start running for her.

We finally reach each other, and she practically launches herself into my arms. I wrap my arms around her and hold her, as close as I can. When we both finally let go of each other, I am the first to talk.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said to you."

"Peeta," she tries to interrupt, but I keep going.

"I know everything I said made me seem like a total jerk, but I'm not."

"Peeta-"

"No, I'm not done yet. All I'm trying to say is, I'm so sorry Katniss. Will you ever forgive me?" I finish, taking a deep breath.

She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers.

"Peeta, I know everything about your family. I read your text to Finn, off of his phone," she says, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"Oh." I drop her hand. "Well, I would understand if you don't want to be with me, now... I'll just go."

"Peeta," she says, but I am already walking away.

"Trust me, Katniss, you don't want to be with me, now that you know. I'll see you around, okay?" I say, over my shoulder and walk down the street.

"Peeta Mellark!" Katniss screams at me, and I turn around to face her.

She storms towards me, angrily, and she is inches away from my face, when she starts yelling.

"Don't you dare say I can't be with you because you have secrets or problems. I have them, too, and that's not going to stop me from having feelings for you. So, no matter how much you try, I'm not going anywhere."

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. I do the only thing my brain could think to do. I reach down, cup her face, and kiss her with all the passion I was holding onto for her. At first, she seems surprised, but then her lips start to mold to mine, and she wraps her arms around my neck. I hold her face in my hands, as we kiss, her soft lips moving so perfectly with mine. Finally, we break apart, both breathing heavily.

"I guess, I have no choice but to let you be with me, huh?" I whisper in her ear.

"I guess so," she says, leaning up and whispering in my ear, just like I did to her, her breath tickling my ear.

I smile, look down, and kiss her again, wrapping my arms around her waist.

_Katniss was completely worth the wait, _is all I can think, as I hold her close to me.

* * *

Aw so finally together again. I hope you all liked this chapter it was pretty fun to write. So please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks again to every one who has contributed to this story and has helped me get 100 followers.

Thanks,

Lily


	14. Chapter 14

So this chapter is super long so its sort of a treat for you guys. Some of you were confused about Effie and Haymitchs last names. Well its Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy, some people keep there last names when they get married and thats how they are. So there are two authors that talked to me about their and my stories. They are kind of new so I was hoping you guys could help them out and check them out.

**My first crush, maybe **by **thehungergameslovepeeta4**

and

**Somewhat sane **by **Peeniss FTW**

Please go read them there fairly new and need some new followers. A quick shout out to my beta who has been sick the last couple days. Get well soon:) I hope you feel better.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I feel my heart swell with joy, as I put the finishing touches on Katniss's gift.

"Perfect," I whisper to myself, as I admire my work.

I walk over to my closet and hide it in the drawer for this afternoon. Just as I close my closet, I hear a light tapping sound on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I shout to the door and sit down on my bed.

"Peeta," Aunt Effie says, as she opens the door. "Finnick is here for a ride to school."

"All right, let him up," I say, as I pull on my black converse sneakers.

My aunt disappears, and I hear her heels click down the stairs, as she gets Finnick. A moment later, Finnick is barging into my room with a huge smile on his face.

"How's my lady killer this fine morning?" Finnick practically sings.

"Fine, how are you?" I ask, returning the smile.

"Absolutely fantastic. Do you want to know why?" he says, his smile never fading.

"Why?" I ask, laughing at him.

"Because both my best friend and I have been happily dating our dream girls for a week, and..." he says, looking at me expectantly.

"Hm... Could it possibly be our first basketball game tomorrow?" I ask, smiling wide.

"Right you are, my fellow co-captain," Finnick says, beaming wider every second.

"All right," I say, laughing. "Let's get to school so we're actually allowed to play tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go," he says, hopping down the stairs, with me close behind him.

Finnick leaps off the last few steps and lands right in front of my Uncle Haymitch.

"Watch where you're jumping, pretty boy. You're going to give an old man like me a heart attack," he growls.

"Sorry, Mr. Abernathy," Finnick stutters.

"Sure," my uncle mumbles, as he walks away.

"What's his problem?"

"Probably another withdrawal symptom," I say, shrugging. "He's going sober."

"So, it's making him super cranky?" Finnick asks.

"I guess," I say, looking at the clock. "Come on, we have to go, or we're going to be late."

Finnick nods, and we head out the door together. We both get in the car and head off for school. Finnick plays with the radio stations for a while, until he finds one that he likes. A song comes on, and I immediately think of Katniss. I smile and picture her face, as the lyrics flow from my speakers.

"What's with the smile?" Finnick asks me, smiling as well.

"Oh, nothing," I say. "Just thinking of Katniss. This song reminds me of her."

Finnick pauses for a moment to listen to the lyrics, and then he looks up at me and smiles.

"Do you know what you should do?" he asks, mischief in his voice.

"What?" I ask, laughing lightly.

"Play this song for her when you give her your gift today."

I stop for a moment, to think about the idea.

"Since when did you become such a romantic?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm guessing you decided that my idea was perfect," he says, laughing.

"Yup," I say. "I'm definitely going to play this song for her."

"Good," he says, as we pull into a parking spot. The moment we open the doors, Annie is at Finnick's side.

"Hey," he says, smiling at her and taking her hand.

She smiles back at him, and they walk off to their lockers together. I smile after them and walk to my own locker. I put all of my books out and go to find Katniss. I spot her by her locker and sneak behind her.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whisper in her ear.

She turns around and smiles at me, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Good morning," she says sweetly.

"You weren't scared when I sneaked up behind you?" I ask, a little disappointed.

"Well," she says, biting her lip. "I heard you when you were about three feet away... You sorta clomp."

"What?" I ask, laughing. "I do not."

"Sorry, but you do," she says, laughing with me.

"Well, I hope you still liked me after you learned this new trait about me," I say, leaning down to kiss her.

"Of course, I do," she whispers, as she closes the space between our lips.

I barely begin to kiss her back, when I hear someone shout at us.

"No displays of public affection in the hallways," Mr. Crane yells at us, from down the hall.

"Sorry," I yell back down the hall way and turn back to Katniss.

"I hope he's not mad," Katniss says, looking worried.

"Don't worry, it was my fault. I just couldn't help myself," I say, looking down at her, smiling.

She blushes and pushes my chest lightly.

"Anyway, I came down here to invite you to my house after school," I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I have a gift for you," I say, smiling as I think about it.

"Won't I have to meet your aunt and uncle, though?" she says, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I promise her. "Just stay out of my uncle's way and be super polite to my aunt, and you'll be set."

The bell rings, as I watch her consider it.

"Oh, all right," she says. "Meet you at your car after school."

"Sounds good," I say, giving her a peck on the cheek. "See you after school."

I walk down to the hallway to my first class, feeling happier than I ever thought I could.

**Katniss POV**

I stand by Peeta's car, watching the doors for him to come out.

_Why would I agree to meet his family? _I think._ I'm not a people person._

Suddenly, Peeta walks out of the school, and I forget all of my worries.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asks, walking up to me.

"Fine, how was yours?" I ask.

"Excellent. I just kept thinking, I gotta spend time with you when it's over," he says, smiling.

I smile back at him and give him a loving kiss on the lips. He pushes me against the car and holds me there so he can prolong the kiss. We finally break apart, and I smile. I could never get tired of kissing him.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yup," I say, turning around to open the car door.

"Wait, stop," Peeta says and steps in front of me.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

He reaches over and opens the car door for me.

"My lady," he says and smiles.

I smile and step into the car. Peeta closes the door behind me. He starts the car, and we drive off to his house. I stay silent the whole way, too nervous to speak. We park in front of his house, and Peeta comes around to open the door for me. We walk up to the door, and he takes my hand.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," he whispers, as he pushes the door open.

"Aunt Effie, Uncle Haymitch?" Peeta shouts.

"Coming, Dear," I hear a woman say from another room.

Two doors swing open, and two people walk in. The first is a very pretty woman with short blonde hair and very tall high heels. The second is a middle aged, sturdily-built man with dirty blonde hair, hanging in his face.

"Oh, you must be Katniss. Peeta has told us all about you," the woman that I'm guessing is Effie screeches.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you both," I say, trying to remember what Peeta told me.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Haymitch mumbles.

The way he calls me _Sweetheart_ rubs me the wrong way, and Peeta notices.

"Well, we will be up in my room," Peeta says, pulling me upstairs.

"Okay, have fun, love birds!" his aunt yells after us.

Peeta opens his door, and I sit down on his bed.

"Sorry about them," Peeta says. "I know, they're crazy."

"No," I say, laughing lightly. "They were nice."

"Yeah, sure," Peeta says, as he walks over to his closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your gift," he says, handing me a rolled up piece of paper and running over to his iPod player.

"Can I open it?" I ask, excited.

"Hold on..." he says, playing with his iPod speakers. "Okay, go ahead."

He sits down next to me. I hear a song start to play in the background, but I ignore it, focusing on my gift. I pull apart the orange ribbon holding the paper in the roll and unroll it. I look down in awe at the beautiful drawing before me. Peeta has drawn me an amazing painting of the forest outside of District Twelve. I stare down at the perfectly painted trees and the way the sun catches the pond next to them.

"Do you like it?" Peeta asks, the eagerness obvious in his voice.

"Peeta," I whisper. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," he whispers back.

I blush and look back up at him.

"It's true. This song came on today, and all I could think of was you," he whispers to me.

I take a moment and listen to the song to hear some of the lyrics.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say..._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_The way you are, the way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are..._

I smile and blush at him, flattered that he thinks of me that way.

"You know, I think you're too good for me, Peeta Mellark."

"Not possible," he whispers, as he leans in to kiss me.

I place my painting on his bed and wrap my arms around his neck.

_Nothing,_ I think, _will_ _ruin this love I have for Peeta Mellark. If only I could find a way to tell him._

* * *

Aw so Katniss is in love with Peeta. Does he feel the same way? I don't know maybe you'll have to wait and find out. The next chapter has endless drama so it will be pretty exciting to write. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Also don't forget to check out those stories.

Thanks,

Lily


	15. Chapter 15

Oh boy is this long over due and I'm really sorry about that. I would of had this up sooner but I have had test after test and paper after paper in school. So my beta as you all know as **TogetherWeCanFly **could not review this chapter so this is my non-betafied(yes I just made that word up). So I don't know if you will be able to see a difference or not but I don't think its very different besides a couple more mistakes than usual. So bear with me her if you find a lot of mistakes. I'm not the best with grammar but I think I did a pretty good job. My beta did want you guys to know that your sorry by the way so no sending her hate mail or stuff(which you probably wouldn't anyway though, right?)**  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm startled awake by the light buzzing of my phone. I inwardly groan and grab my phone from my bedside table. I look down at the screen and see I have one new message from Finnick. I click on it and read it to my self.

**Finnick:** Hey Peeta get over to the school warm ups are starting in a half an hour! Hurry up!

I shoot out of bed and run to my closet. I grab the first t-shirt and sweat pants I see throw them on and sprint down the stairs.

"Peeta dear where are you going?" My aunt asks as I reach the bottom of the steps.

"To the school I'm late for warm ups" I yell as I run to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Well it is one o'clock I thought you would be up already," she says chasing after me.

"I know I slept to late on accident" I say grabbing an apple and running to the door.

"Ok see you at the game" she screams after me as I close the door.

I run to my car jam the key in the ignition and speed down the street. I finally make it to the school and sprint to the gym. I swing open the doors stumbling in to find the team already warming up.

"Mellark get over here!" I hear my coach yell.

I walk over with my head hanging low. I know and the whole team knows if there's anything coach Boggs hates its late players.

"Yes sir?" I ask trying to sound strong.

"Do you know what I hate?" he asks seriously.

"Late players" I answer knowing I'm right.

"Yes, but do you know what I hate more?" he asks he's eyes never leaving me.

"No sir" I say slightly confused.

"Late co-captains because if your late the whole team will think its ok to be late" he says he's eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry it wont happen again," I say clearly meeting his eyes this time.

Coach looks at me for a moment then sighs.

"I know it wont," he says he's eyes softening a little "now go get changed and hurry up".

"Yes coach" I say and run to the locker room.

I'm just tying my last shoe when my phone buzzes again. I look down at the screen and smile as I read the text Katniss sent me.

**Katniss:** Good luck with your game today remember I ❤ you.

My whole heart swells with joy. _Does that mean she loves me I think? _I run out of the locker room hoping with all my heart that's what she means. I had been talking with all my friends on how to tell her I love her but if she just told me first than that would be perfect. I jog over to where Finnick is standing and start to stretch with him.

"Hey man where have you been?" He asks.

"I accidently slept late ok," I say getting a little defensive.

"Yeah but why?" He asks, "You're never late for practice".

"Because Katniss came over last night to get her gift and she stayed a lot later then I thought, ok," I say a bit to harshly.

"Oh I get it Katniss stayed late," Finnick says wiggling his eyebrows at me "did you guys…you know"

"Of course we didn't Finn," I say groaning out load.

"Ok calm down honest mistake" he says a cocky smile still plastered on his face.

I'm about to smack that smile of his face when Coach Boggs blows the whistle and calls us all to the middle of the gym. I start a light jog over when Cato comes up beside me.

"Where have you been Peeta?" he asks not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry Cato I've just had a lot on my mind" I say reaching the middle of the gym.

"Well it better be clear for today, we need to win this game" he says and goes over to stand Thresh.

I roll slightly my eyes and go to stand over by Finnick.

"Alright so the team should be here any second and I want you all to be polite" coach says eyeing Cato.

"Excuse me sir but who are we playing" I ask speaking clearly.

"Were playing District eight and I hear they have a pretty good team this year so every one be on there best game today" he just finishes as the team comes in threw the doors.

They all look like their pretty decent players having all the characteristics a basketball player should have. The whole group walks up to us and we stare each other down as our coach's shake hands.

"Alright" their coach speaks up "everyone go warm up with their team except for our captains".

Everyone runs off to start working on their shooting except Finnick and I along with two other guys.

"Well" says coach Boggs "these are my two captains Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair"

"These are mine Tom Johnson and Gale Hawthorne," their coach says.

"Nice to meet you boys" coach says "you can go warm up with the rest of the team now"

Finnick and I run over to court and grab a couple stray basketballs.

"So what do you think of them" Finn asks.

"Nothing special" I say and shrug.

"I don't know that Gale guy looked pretty good," Finnck says sounding a little worried.

"Finn please I'm sure he's nothing" I say and walk over to the basket.

I shot my ball and watch as it swooshes into the basket. I walk over to get another ball and my eyes linger over to Gale Hawthorne. I do have to admit he looks a little menacing with his height and strong looking build. I shake the thought from my head and go back to shooting. All of a sudden I remember that Katniss's home was District eight.

"Hey Finn" I say calling him over.

"What's up?" he asks as he jogs over.

"Remember Katniss said she's from District eight, do you think she knows any of these guys?" I ask.

"Probably not it's a pretty big district" he says casually "why?"

"I don't know I was just thinking" I answer trying to sound casual as well.

Finnick pats me on the shoulder and goes back to shooting.

_He's probably right_ I think _and stop worrying so much about that Gale guy he's probably no one _I tell my self. Yet when I go back to my shooting I still cant shake the feeling that I know Gale Hawthorne a lot better than he and I both know.

* * *

So finally GALE IS BACK! You have been all been sending me PM's since the very beginning of this story asking me to bring him back, which of course I was. I mean I just could not help it it just makes the story so much more fun to write. So I'm sure your all screaming at Peeta for being so stupid and not remembering Gale but I have a explanation for that. If you look back at the story Katniss never mentioned Gales name to Peeta she just said my boyfriend. Thats right everybody I have been planning this all along. I will try to have the new chapter up as soon as I can knowing you all hate cliffhangers especially when their like this. Please review!

Thanks,

Lily


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this is not a chapter and I have not updated in forever but I need to get this out before my next chapter. I'm looking for a new beta so anyone who is interested please PM. I need you to be good with grammar and get the chapters back to me in at least 3 days. So if interested please PM me. Also I am so sorry I have not updated it has been WAY WAY to long. I'm working on the next chapter now and will have it up by today or tomorrow. Again sorry I'm taking so long and this is not a chapter. Thanks everyone for being so patient I love you all and am so sorry I'm making you wait.**

**-Lily**


	17. Chapter 17

So this is actually a real chapter this time so you're welcome. I will apologize though its really short and I still haven't found my beta yet. Its not that I don't have offers its just I have to decide between all of them. So if you sent me a PM about being a beta and I don't pick you I'm really sorry. I'm sure every one who messaged me would be a awesome beta but I can sadly only have one.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Prim come on were going to be late" I yell up the stairs.

"Coming" I hear her yell faintly from up stairs.

All of sudden I hear two pairs of feet come ponding down the staircase.

"Ok ready" Prim says beaming at me as she jumps the last few steps.

"Finally" I mumble under my breath and turn to open the door.

"Its ok" Rue whispers "she's just nervous to watch her boyfriend play for the first time".

I whip around to face the two girls and catch them giggling to each other.

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" I say staring down the two of them with one of my best glares.

"Um the whole school" Rue says.

"I mean Mr. Crane yelled at you for kissing in the halls that makes it official that you guys are dating" Prim says.

I feel my cheeks start to heat up and look away to hide my embarrassment. I hear the girls start to giggle again and let a small smile grow on my lips.

"Alright" I say and turn to face them "are we going or not?"

They both nod and start to walk out of the door, but not without letting out a couple more giggles on the way. I laugh lightly and follow them out the door to the car. We get in the car and I let the girls play with the radio a little as I start to pull out of the driveway. I smile as they stop at the song Peeta played for me last night.

"Oh I love this song" Prim gushes "its so romantic".

"Wouldn't it be amazing if a guy played it for you?" Rue agrees.

I smile widely to my self and start to hum along with the song. We finally pull into the schools parking lot and I jump from the car the eager to see Peeta. I walk through the doors to the gym and hold them open waiting for the two young girls behind me.

"I'm going to go find Peeta and wish him luck. You girls can go sit down I'll catch up" I say and walk off before they can start to tease me.

I walk out onto the court and find Peeta on the sidelines holding a basketball with Finnick.

"Hey" I say to the two of them and smile widely.

"Hey" Peeta says smiling huge.

"What's up?" Finnick says giving me his cocky grin.

"Do you mind if we have a moment alone?" I ask Finnick smiling at Peeta lightly.

"Well I guess" Finnick says holding his chest pretending to be hurt "I'll just go talk to Thresh".

He walks off smiling leaving Peeta and I alone. I don't hesitate a bit when I reach for Peetas hair and pull him down into a kiss. He kisses me back and I feel him smile against my lips.

"I have to go" he says "were going to start soon"

"Alright" I say almost complaining.

He catches my tone and laughs lightly.

"Don't worry," he says, "I'll see you after the game".

I smile at him and walk off to the bleachers. On my way over to Prim and Rue I can't help but feel like someone is watching me. I sit next to the two girls deep in conversation and start to search for a pair of eyes watching me. My eyes roam over the room and finally land on the person watching me. My eyes lock with a pair of grey eyes just like mine. I look closer at the person watching me and my blood runs cold. The figure smiles and waves at me as his features register in my mind.

_Its Gale my mind screams!_

* * *

So finally Gale is back! I know this was crazy short but the next chapter will be up soon and stuffed with drama. Which I don't know about you guys but I love. Thanks for reading and I'll have a beta for my next chapter I swear. Review and thanks again for being so patient.

Thanks,

Lily


	18. Chapter 18

Ok every one so a pretty quick update as promised and I have a new beta now. So everyone say thank you to **rawrgoesthedino12** my amazing new beta. I want to take this chapter to also say thank you to every one who offered to be my beta and I'm sorry I didn't pick you. If I could have picked you all I would have but sadly I could only have one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

The jarring buzz of the scoreboard blared once again, indicating the end of the game. I looked up at the score and saw that the Mockingjays had won eighty-four to eighty. I rapidly leapt from my seat and adverted my attention from the scoreboard to Prim and Rue.

"Ready to go?" I asked wanting to get as far away from this building and _him_ as I could.

"Calm down Katniss we have plenty of time," Prim replied, "Besides don't you want to see Peeta?"

"Of course," I quickly redeemed myself "I just want him to hurry. That's all."

Prim gave me a puzzled look, but just shrugged it off.

"Well Rue and I are going to go get some chocolate. We'll be back soon enough. "She said, weaving with Rue through the throng of people exiting the game.

I sat down and quietly wished I blended in. I kept myself busy by just trying to_ breathe. _My skin crawls every time I picture his eyes locking with mine for that quick, yet gruesome second.

"Miss me?" a husky voice whispered in my ear.

My muscles went rigid, and I turned my head around at a moderate pace to the anonymous speaker. I felt all my muscles relax when my eyes met a pair of azure blue eyes and not grey.

"Of course," I whispered back and gave him a short, but lingering peck on the lips.

"What did you think of the other team?" he asks settling down next to me on the practically deserted bleachers.

"T-they were alright." I stuttered thinking of a particular player.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied, looking deep in thought.

We sat in silence for a moment as Peeta readjusted his shoelaces.

"Hey you were from District eight, do you recognize any of the players?" he asked causally.

"Um… a few I think," I honestly told him, feeling my palms start to sweat.

"Like whom?" he curiously looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"G-gale Hawthorne… I knew him," I whispered, wondering if Peeta will catch on.

"Oh yeah, he was a pretty good player. How do you know him?" he asks expectantly whips his head to face me.

I cautiously met his gaze, silently praying that everything would turn out okay. Peeta looked at me with confusion clouding his eyes. After seconds of intensely analyzing my emotions, realization seemed to dawn on him.

"Is that…him?" Peeta asked. His voice was firm and eyes reflecting a fire I've never seen before.

I look away and feel tears start to blur my eye sight. Peeta bounded up from the bleachers so swiftly that I couldn't even keep up, and began to plod over to where Gale was currently standing.

**Peeta's POV**

The moment she looks away I know it's him. A blind rage starts coursing through my veins. I'm up in a second and heading down towards him. I can hear Katniss yelling behind me, but her voice doesn't even register in my mind. I'm on him before he can even realize I was coming over. Tackling him to the ground and punching him in the jaw hard was my first resort of fair punishment. I get in two more good punches before he can even lift up his arms.

All of a sudden his fist makes contact with my nose and I start tasting blood as my lip becomes a river of red fluid. I can hear people shouting around us, though everything they say seem foreign language to me. He gets one good punch to my eye. As I am about to reciprocate the strike, Finnick comes up to the scene and hauls me off of him.

"Well the hell is the matter with you?" Finnick hisses into my ear as he drags me towards the bleachers.

"That Gale guy, he's the one that hit Katniss." I viciously spit out; fury still running through my body like an adrenaline rush.

His eyes seem to mimic my raged ones all of a sudden. Turning on his heel, he stomps back towards Gale. He pins him to the ground, and manages to get one good punch in before Coach Boggs comes up behind him and pulls him off.

"Go sit down with Mellark. Now!" Coach barks at Finnick when he lets him go.

Finnick comes over and sits by me; both of us still emitting with hatred. I look over in the bleachers and see Katniss and Annie both watching us. Annie looks down right mortified, while Katniss just looks disappointed. I try to make eye contact with Katniss, but she refuses to even meet my eyes.

"What the hell did your captains just do to my player?" the District Eight coach screeches.

Coach Boggs walks over and tries to calm him down but he refuses.

"No! I want those two boys suspended and kicked out of the school immediately! They sure as hell will not be playing tomorrow either." The coach screamed through clenched teeth.

"Relax I'll talk to them," Coach Boggs calmly replied, "You two, in my office right now".

Finnick and I both grudgingly got up and walked towards his office. On the way over I caught Katniss's eyes. I stopped for a moment to look at her but she just shook her head sadly and looked away. I groaned, but reluctantly kept walking on.

_Great, _I thought, _this isn't exactly how I wanted the night I was going to tell Katniss I loved her to end up like._

* * *

__Oh boy so Peeta and Finnick did not hold back when they found out who Gale was did they. I might not be able to update until the weekend because I have a lot of tests this week but I will update soon. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. Reviews=happiness:)

Thanks,

Lily


	19. Chapter 19

So I know its been **forever **since I updated but I have been so busy with school and preparing for finals. So I am really sorry for that. I have though thought of a plan so you guys get regular updates. Every Sunday night when I do my homework I'll write you guys a chapter. That way you guys get at least a chapter a week. Also I had some people ask me if I was going to abandon this novel and the answer is NO. No matter how long I take to update in the future know that I will never give up on my story. Trust me I have read stories where the authors have given up and I hate it so much. I could never do that to my readers I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Finnick and I are both dragged into Coach Boggs room and sit down next to each other, sinking into our chairs as we wait. Boggs takes a couple of minutes as he walks up and down his office stopping every once and awhile to glare at us. Finally, he stops pacing and sits down to look at us.

"So, I don't know what the hell just happened out there, but it damn well will never happen again," Coach Boggs spits at us, "Got it?"

"Yes sir," Finnick and I both mumble under our breaths, ignoring all eye contact with the coach.

"What was that?" Coach asks, narrowing his eyes and craning his head forward.

"Yes sir," Finnick and I say, addressing him in a clearer tone and finally meeting his eyes.

"Good," He says, "Now I'm going to go try and clean this mess up. Go on, get out of my site." He motions for the door.

Finnick and I both get up grudgingly and walk out to the gym. The moment we step out of Coach's office everyone's eyes land on me, as if I was a foreign creature.

"Just keep walking," Finnick whispers in my ear encouragingly.

I nod slightly, scanning the crowd for Katniss. I let my eyes wander throughout the gym until I spot her standing in the corner waiting for me. I speed walk my way over to here and pull her into my arms. I feel her slightly shake against me, causing my hold to tighten. I finally release her and wipe the few tears that fell from her eyes during our embrace.

"Katniss I'm sorry," I whisper "I couldn't help it knowing what he did to you. I just had to do it".

"I know Peeta. It's okay," she whispers and smiles weakly and brokenly at me.

I sigh in relief and hug her again making sure to be gentle with her.

"We should probably get out of her," she whispers "Everyone keeps glaring at you."

I turn around to see everyone's eyes watching me, some curiously and others angrily. I'm guessing some District Eight's players were holding a grudge.

"Alright," I say, "Where's Prim and Rue?"

"My mom picked them up I didn't want them to have to stay too late" she replies. .

I nod at her and walk over to the stands where I left my bag. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I walk my way back over to Katniss. My eyes skim over the crowd until they find a pair of grey ones. I furiously glare at him, while keeping a calm exterior figure when he places an obnoxious smirk on his lips. I plod back to Katniss, she smiles at me slightly when she notices me and I smile back. We walk our way to the doors and I can't help but feel his eyes following me like a hawk as we leave. I know deep down that my fight with him is not over.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk out the doors with Peeta at my side still a little shaken. I run the nights events through my head as we walk out the door. If only I knew the moment I told Peeta who Gale was all hell would break loose, I never would have told him. We walk to my truck and I turn around to look at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Peeta asks me concern written all over his face.

"Yes," I answer strongly so he knows he doesn't have to worry.

"Alright," he answers and kisses me lightly on the cheek "I'll come check on you tomorrow."

I smile at him and nod as he walks off toward his car. I climb into my truck and watch from the driver's seat as he speeds out of the parking lot. I sigh deeply feeling alone without him and start to drive out of the parking lot. The whole drive home I was silent, not allowing my mind to wander to what events tomorrow could hold. I reach home after what feels like hours and open the door silently. I tip toe up the stairs and sneak into my room silently. The moment I see my bed I strip down to my under wear and crawl under the sheets. I curl myself up into the fatal position and feel the night's events wash over me in a wave of tears as I drift off into what is hopefully an endless sleep.

* * *

So this was really short but the next one will be longer I swear. This chapter was just a bit of a filler so I could think about what to write next. We do now have Peeta/Gale drama and Peeta/Katniss troubles. I mean I did bring Gale back I wanted to add a little drama. Sorry again for how long you had to wait and thank you for being so patient.

Thanks,

Lily


End file.
